Summers night dream
by animemaster33
Summary: My First Fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it! Oneshot. A short story involving Cirno and Suwako Please review if you have the time. Rated M for mature content.


**Summer nights Dream**

It was a warm summer's day and all through the land there was a lush green blanket covering the hills and valleys of Gensokyo, it was on the hillside that Suwako was sat enjoying the cool breeze and the flowers of all varieties and colours that dotted the greens of the grass. It was in her mind a tranquil place in which anyone could find peace and happiness however that was disrupted when she heard the laughter of a certain young fairy; that fairy was none other than Cirno. Suwako had, for the most part, tried to stay away from Cirno as she despised the cruel way Cirno treated frogs but on a day like today Suwako was more than willing to ignore the laughter of Cirno playing, so Suwako turned back around and continued to stare at the landscape she was admiring. Very slowly, Suwako's eyes started to close and before long she had fallen asleep in the summer sun. Cirno, who had been playing tag with some of her friends, had decided to stay behind after she saw Suwako sleeping quietly on the grass.

It was starting to turn dark and Suwako started to drift out of her sleep to an odd feeling, as she awoke this was registered as her hair being stroked "Who is doing this?" she thought, as Suwako sat up, the hand that was stroking her hair had quickly halted its actions and retreated. Suwako followed the pale hand up until her eyes had fallen upon a sight she thought she would never see, it was Cirno sat next her with a rose blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Sorry Suwako! When I saw you sleeping here I thought I should stay with you to make sure you were going to be ok and then I started looking at the night sky and then- and then…" Cirno spluttered out in timid way.

Suwako at first felt angry and upset but that quickly subsided as new feelings had taken their place. In those short five minutes that Suwako spent staring at the blushing young fairy the less she hated her, Suwako suddenly felt a sweat break out "Huh? Why do I feel like this?" Suwako thought "I can't stand Cirno but I can't bring myself to tell her to go away." At that moment she felt something new, this time it was mildly warm, it was soothing, calming, Suwako returned from her thoughts to find Cirno had lunged forward and hugged Suwako tightly. Suwako, lost for words, gasped as she returned the hug with a tender embrace, "What am I doing?" her thoughts brought about panic inside her head, "Maybe I do like Cirno more than I thought? She is sweet though…" that last statement was enough to snap Suwako out of her thoughts as, to her surprise Cirno placed a small, delicate kiss upon Suwako smooth cheek which, to Suwako, felt good; the tenderness of Cirno's lips made it feel that bit better as they felt slightly cold against Suwako's warm cheek. In return Suwako gave a kiss planted firmly on Cirno's lips, Suwako wanted to feel the crisp icy feel of Cirno's lips, as they kissed Cirno's grip tightened. Suwako moved her tongue into Cirno's mouth and she was all too happy to accept the advances. As they parted lips Cirno whispered "I didn't think you would like me this much." Suwako replied in a similar tone,

"I don't like you Cirno…"Suwako said emotionally.

"Oh! You don't?" replied Cirno, curious as to why she would say such a thing in such a romantic time.

"I Love you!" Suwako said before pushing Cirno to the floor planting another, more passionate kiss, upon Cirno's lips, this time Cirno put her tongue in Suwako's mouth and she could not get enough of it, as they rolled over they pulled their lips apart Suwako whispered in her sweetest voice "It's been fun Cirno but I'd best get back to the shrine before the other two start asking questions." Cirno pulled a cute face, one she knew no one could resist and asked

"Please can't we do one more thing before you go?" Suwako gave an odd look before replying

"Ok I don't see why not…" exactly at the end of the sentence Cirno gave Suwako a tender hug as they fell to the floor, Cirno then gave a small kiss on Suwako's cheek before moving further down Suwako. Cirno first worked her way down to Suwako's neck placing many more firm kisses on her neck, Suwako gasped; she liked that more than the kisses to her cheeks, Cirno then followed that up by removing Suwako's white t-shirt she was wearing ,this revealed her chest, Cirno then started to lick several places. First came the armpits which caused Suwako to start laughing, Cirno gave a cheeky giggle to show her enjoyment in the acts which were taking place. Next Cirno started playing with Suwako's nipples to see the reaction she got from her, first Cirno used her fingers and rubbed gently this cause Suwako to gasp and pant, this was a new experience for Suwako as this is the first time she has been this intimate with anyone, it made her feel warm, next came the tongue this caused Suwako to yelp, Cirno then asked "Are you enjoying it?" before returning to her previous actions Suwako couldn't say anything so she nodded Cirno took into account how Suwako answered, after that Cirno removed Suwako's trousers she had been wearing before discarding her and Suwako's panties

"What are you going to do now?" Suwako asked still panting.

"You'll see…" Cirno replied, before turned around, Cirno then placed her head between Suwako's leg and started licking. Suwako started yelling out in joy; Cirno could tell Suwako would enjoy this final "thing." Suwako started to shake "What's this watery stuff I'm feeling…?" she asked while continuously panting, Cirno gave an indefinite response

"I think the humans call it cum. It comes out when you get this sort of feeling…" at that moment Suwako couldn't hold it any longer…she came. Cirno's face became covered in Suwako's cum, she wiped off the cum as Suwako caught her breath, drool trailing from her mouth.

"That was great Cirno…" as said weakly as she panted, "Maybe I could have a try at licking you tomorrow?" she said wiping the drool from her mouth and gathering her scattered items of clothing.

"Ok then…I am glad we met…" Cirno let loose a smile as Suwako put on her clothes. Suwako walked up to the, still smiling Cirno and gave her one more passionate kiss before heading back to the shrine.


End file.
